1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protection cover mechanism, and more particularly to a protection cover mechanism with enhanced space utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protective cover is commonly employed in an electronic device (e.g. a cellular phone, a tablet computer, etc.), protecting the electronic device from damage caused by scratches. Moreover, a hinge is often arranged in a conventional protective cover, providing a clicking effect for an operator during turning operation of the conventional protective cover.
Additionally, when a stylus is further arranged in the electronic device, a space for arranging the stylus is adversely affected by the hinge. Namely, the electronic device must provide an additional space for arrangement of the stylus, adversely affecting the aesthetic appearance of the electronic device.
Hence, there is a need for a protection cover mechanism capable of simultaneously providing a clicking effect for an operator during turning operation of a protective cover and accommodating a stylus.